


Red

by tinuelena



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuelena/pseuds/tinuelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an uneasy alliance rebuilds SHIELD, the new Security Council turns their backs on the Avengers and forces SHIELD to cut ties with them. As the ruthless Abigail Brand hunts them down, aiming to kill, the mysterious code name Victor-- head of the Security Council-- is masterminding a covert plot of his own. With the support of a rogue Phil Coulson and his brand new team, the Avengers must face a new breed of super soldier and delve into the world of espionage to discover Victor's secrets before it's too late-- for the Avengers and for the world. While the Avengers realize that HYDRA was only one piece of the puzzle, Natasha must come to terms with pieces of her past she thought she'd never have to face again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

This is currently a placeholder. Because it’s a lot of time to invest, and I have a lot on my plate, I’m trying to figure out if anyone would even be interested in seeing this plot play out. If you'd want to read it, please let me know. I am attempting to gauge interest on Tumblr to see if anyone would be curious to read it as well.

I am outlining right now, and will likely begin work on this soon if it appeals to anyone. :)


End file.
